To trudna gra, ale ktoś musi w nią grać
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 1/13 UWAGA! Program zawiera niecenzurowane wulgaryzmy. Jeśli nie masz ukończonych 13 lat, lepiej tego nie czytaj! Poważnie... nie chcę mieć potem problemów. (please) Przed Willą, Meksyk Don : 'Siemanko widzowie! Tęskniliście, bo ja nie. Znajdujemy się właśnie w Meksyku, w willi w miejscowości Gualdajara. To tutaj swoją przygodę rozpocznie siedemnastka zupełnie nowych, niedoświadczonych nastolatków, pełna energii i chęci wyluzowania. Niestety, jeśli myślą, że przyjadą tu na 14 dni zupełnego chill-out'u, to mogą od razu wracać tam, skąd przybyli. Mówi Don, a to jest Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2!!! ''Czołówka... Jest taka sama, jak w pierwszym sezonie - pojawiają się czeki wszystkich zawodników tego sezonu : #''Oliver'' #''Crystal'' #''Daniel'' #''Fatih'' #''Sydney'' #''Antek'' #''Phil'' #''Kimberly'' #''Aisha'' #''Terrence'' #''Isabella'' #''Liam'' #''Tatiana'' #''Oscar'' #''Cindy'' #''Alysha'' #''Evelynn'' Powitanie uczestników 'Don : '''Najwyższa pora poznać garstkę śmiałków, którzy zdecydowali się odbyć podróż po 250 tysięcy. Oto oni! ''Tak jak w pierwszym sezonie, na plażę płynie łódź z siedemnastką zawodników. '''Terrence : Oby było dużo sportu, zwłaszcza pływania! Jezu kocham! <3 Cindy : '''Nie podniecaj się, jeszcze nawet nie dotarliśmy do brzegu. Tak w ogóle, Cindy jestem. ;) '''Terrence : Terrence. Wyglądasz trochę na ostrą laskę, buntowniczka czy może posłużna dziewica? Cindy : '''Pojebało z tą dziewicą, buntowniczka oczywiście. xDD Fajna farba. W sensie, na włosach. '''Terrence : '''Serio? Każdy znajomy mnie wyśmiał w tej fryzurze. '''Cindy : To świadczy o ich niedojrzałości i braku nowoczesności, mi osobiście podobają się rude włosy. Oczywiście, nie każdemu pasują. Terrence : '''No dokładnie! ^^ Pokój Zwierzeń '''Terrence : '''Wow... Jestem w realnym I Love Money... już mi się tu podoba, nawet zakolegowałem się z tą blondyneczką. W sumie - niezła sztuka. Mam na imię Terrence, nie lubię szkoły i intersuję się sportem, zwłaszcza pływaniem i ręczną :p '''Cindy : '''Hi people. Jestem Cindy, mam 3 husky i 18 lat. Lubię coś odjebać, nienawidzę sztywnych ludzi. Ten Terrence całkiem wporzo gość. Muszę go poznać bliżej. :) Łódź '''Antek : '''Nareszcie się porządnie wyczilluję. ^^ '''Alysha : '''No i takie podejście, to ja rozumiem. Tak trzymaj ziom! ^^ '''Liam : Ta, jasne. Wyczillujesz... nie ośmieszajcie się już na początku gry, proszę was. :') Alysha : Słucham? Coś koledze nie pasuje? Możemy pogadać inaczej. ;) Widać, że Liam trochę się przestraszył fioletowwej. Liam : '''Raczej nie, dzięki. '''Alysha : To dobrze. Pokój Zwierzeń Liam : Ta fioletowa mnie przeraża. Z jednej strony mega wyluzowana i spokojna, a z drugiej dosyć wybuchowa. Czuję, że będą z tą dziewczyną problemy. Alysha : 'Cholerka... w pierwszy dzień już mnie zdążył wyprowadzić z równowagi. Meh... jeśli nie będziemy wchodzić sobie w drogę, to luzik arbuzik. :) '''Antek : '''Yo guys! Jestem Antoine (Antek) i czuję, że będzie tutaj zajebiście. Woo!! :D Łódź ''Crystal zwraca uwagę na chłopaka wyglądającego podobnie, jak Chef Hatchet. '''Crystal : '''Em... hej! Jesteś spokrewniony z szefem kuchni? '''Fatih : '''Jestem kucharzem, a dokładniej zastępcą szefa kuchni. xD A czemu pytasz? '''Crystal : A tak sobie. Spoko. Jestem Crystal, miło mi cię poznać. Fatih : '''Fatih. Siemka. '''Crystal : '''Jesteś z Turcji? :o '''Fatih : '''Tak. Skąd wiesz? :o '''Crystal : '''Moja rodzina ma korzenie Tureckie. Fajnie, że jest jeszcze tutaj ktoś z podobnego otoczenia. :) '''Fatih : '''To fajnie. Masz ładne włosy. *-* '''Crystal : '''Dziękuję. :* Pokój Zwierzeń '''Fatih : '''To mi się trafiła rówieśniczka. Ktoś wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? :O '''Crystal : Wow, ale ładny chłopak. W dodatku ma podobne korzenie i gotuje. Mam nadzieję, że lepiej się poznamy. :) Łódź Evelynn dostrzega bardzo długie włosy Sydney. Zaczyna diabelsko się uśmiechać. Evelynn : '''Hej, ale masz ładne włosy! <3 '''Sydney : '''Dziękuję! Ty... '''Evelynn : Pewnej nocy ci je obetnę! <3 Sydney : .... też? ... Evelynn : To co tam mówiłaś? <3 Sydney : '''Nie, już nic. Włosy zapuszczam od urodzenia, nigdy nie byłam u fryzjera! :D '''Evelynn : Nie będziesz musiała, sama ci je zniszczę. <3 Pokój Zwierzeń Sydney : Boje się teraz o moje włoski! Oby ta dziewczyna mi ich nie obcięła! :'( Evelynn : '''Tak jej rozpierdolę te ukochane włoski, że się do końca życia nie pozbiera! <3 Łódź '''Daniel : Ale się najebię na tych wakacjach. Ajeee!!! :D Phil : Najebać to mogę ci ja, jak się wkurwię. :) Daniel : '''O, ale się boję. Sram ze strachu. XDD '''Phil : Jeszcze zobaczymy, pocierpisz to się okaże czy się zesrasz. :> Daniel : '''Weź zluzuj majty gościu, przyczepiłeś się do mnie, a nawet cię nie znam. Ogar dupsko. '''Phil : '''Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Jesteś żałosny. :') '''Isabella : Możesz przestać? Podoba ci się, że się tak go uczepiłeś? -.- Phil : '''Ktoś cie pytał o zdanie cycata? '''Isabella : A ciebie knypku? ;) Oscar : Możecie skleić pizdy? Próbuję się opalić mierne beztalencia. Isabella : I tak blada dupa jesteś. Oscar : '''Odezwała się lasencja 2k17. '''Isabella : Weź spieprzaj karyplu. Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : '''Z natury, nie odpuszczam tak łatwo. Jednakże to pierwszy dzień, a ja nie chcę narobić sobie wrogów. Jeden mi na razie wystarczy. ;-; '''Oscar : Zapowiada się ciekawe towarzystwo. Nie mogę się doczekać jak będę ich gnębić. Hah! >:) Phil : 'Cóż, trafiłem tutaj, ponieważ chcę się już wczymś wyróżnić na świecie. Mój tata wynajął prawników na wypadek, gdyby te biedaki chciały mnie wykopać. Jak mi ich nie żal. :))) '''Daniel : '''Ale sztywniacy, dżizys... chociaż ta blada z dużym biustem wydaje się być spoko. Może ją poderwę! >:) Łódź ''Kimberly patrzy się na Olivera i komentuje jego wygląd. '''Kimberly : '''Kolego, gdzie ty się ubierasz? Nawet w lumpeksach nie ma takich badziewnych szmat. :/ '''Oliver : Obrażaj se, mam na to wyjebane. Kimberly : Nie no, luz. Po prostu nie pasuje ci taka stylówa. Wyglądasz jak jakiś patałach. Jak tylko wbijemy do willi to idę z tobą na zakupy i zafunduję ci coś normalnego. Oliver : '''Sorry, nie mam hajsu na luksusy. '''Kimberly : '''Szkoda, że jestem sknerą... Ukradniesz! xd '''Oliver : '''Nie mogę, mam już wyrok za kradzieże. '''Kimberly : '''Słabo... no to ja coś gwizdnę i problem z głowy. :p '''Oliver : '''Ty wiesz, na co się piszesz? (please) '''Kimberly : Nie takie rzeczy się robiło, ziomek. B) Pokój Zwierzeń Kimberly : 'Gdyby był bardziej opalony i miał lepsze ciuchy to go bierę. No ale najpierw muszę zajebać dla niego jakieś fajne ciuchy, potem zobaczymy co z opalenizną. '''Oliver : '''Ta cała Kim to taka druga Anna Maria. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy AM kradła. oby nic z tego nie wynikło, już mam jeden wyrok w zawieszeniu. -.- Łódź ''Aisha i Tatiana rozmawiają. '''Aisha : '''Oby nie było takich ludzi jak w pierwszym sezonie... striptiz, lochy latające po domu z gołymi cyckami i zboczeńcy. Patologia level hard. '''Tatiana : Wystarczy, że nie będziemy się z nimi zadawać, wtedy nie będzie kłopotów. :) Aisha : No niby tak... ale uwierz, jak widzę jakieś orgie na żywo, to gotuję się we wnętrzu... mskr. Tatiana : Też nie lubię striptizu. Ale za to... jestem nauczycielką. Mam nawet kanał na Yt. Już 3 miliony subów. B) Aisha : 'Masz tam coś o jakichś opalonych przystojniakach? *-* '''Tatiana : '''Oczywiscie. Czego ja tam nie mam. :P Pokój Zwierzeń '''Tatiana : '''Jestem agentką. Nie mogę spotykać się z żadnym chłopakiem, bo osłabiło by mi to umysł. Będę sprytnie postępować w tej grze, tu chodzi przecież o 250 000. Żadnych friendzone. Znam Aishę z innych programów, wiem, jaka potrafi być naiwna, dlatego kłamałam, że jestem nauczycielką. Marzę o byciu prawniczką. '''Aisha : '''Nauczycielka, he? Może nareszcie ktoś ogarniety w tym pojebanym reality show. xDD Fakt, lubię się popatrzeć na fajnych chłopców, no ale bez przesady... nie muszę się ruchać z nikim przed ludźmi. Nienawidzę oglądać orgii itp. Rzygam tym. Plaża ''Łódź dobija do brzegu. Cała grupa wylatuje z łodzi, jak upośledzona i leci w stronę Dona. Ktoś na końcu się potknął i przewrócił się na inną osobę i tak dalej, aż do sytuacji, w której wszyscy uczestnicy leżą na ziemi. 'Wszyscy : '''Ałł.... '''Don : '''Ale wejście... urgh.... Witajcie zawodnicy! To w tym miejscu będziecie walczyć o 250k dolców. Na początku możecie rozgościć się w willi, zająć pokoje i chwilkę odpocząć, rozpakować się itd. Za pół godziny spotykamy się w salonie! ''30 minut później... Salon Uczestnicy zbierają się w salonie. 'Don : '''Okej, wszyscy są. Zasady znacie, bo przeczytaliście je przed wyjazdem. Kradzieże zabronione i grożą dyskwalifikacją, ale teraz ktokolwiek wniesie do willi coś wybuchowego - dzwonię na policję. Wystarczy mi zamachów. -.- Podczas wyzwania do waszych bagaży zajrzy sanepid, więc ktokolwiek przyniósł jakiś dynamit, to dostanie za swoje. Może przejdźmy do wyzwania. Za 10 minut zbierzcie się w ogrodzie w strojach kąpielowych. ''10 minut później... Wyzwanie Uczestnicy są już w strojach kąpielowych. Przed nimi stoi małe, wąskie, plastikowe pomieszczenie. 'Don : '''Pierwsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie to zebranie jak najwięcej pieniędzy przez 10 sekund. Oto zasady - musicie wejść po kolei do tego pomieszczenia. Po zamknięciu z góry będą wylatywać dolary. Musicie zebrać jej jak najwięcej, wsadzając ją do spodenek, biustonoszy, bikini. Nie możecie jednak brać pieniędzy z ziemi, bo zostaniecie zdyskwalifikowani. Które dwie osoby zbiorą jak najwięcej pieniędzy - wygrają i wybiorą drużyny na ten sezon. Reszta będzie zagrożona, a dziś już pierwszy zawodnik wróci do domu. Są jakieś pytania? ''Las rąk. 'Don : 'Żadnych pytań, więc zaczynamy. Pierwszy do środka wchodzi Antek. '''Antek : Super! :D Wchodzi do kabiny. Don : 'Uwaga, przygotuj się. Czas.... start! ''Antek przez 10 sekund zbiera pieniądze spadające z góry maszyny, wypełnia pieniędzmi swoje spodenki. 'Don : '''Koniec! Okej, policzmy. Zebrałeś 18 dolarów! Druga do maszyny wejdzie Tatiana! '''Tatiana : '''No niech będzie. ''Wchodzi do kabiny i zbiera przez 10 sekund pieniądze. '''Don : '''Stop! Policzmy. Zebrałaś 25 dolarów! '''Tatiana : Uuuu... Don : '''Trzecia osoba, która wejdzie do kabiny to Oscar. '''Oscar : Och... dobra. Wchodzi i przez 10 sekund zbiera pieniądze. Don : 'Zebrałeś 22 dolary. Kolejna osoba to Liam. '''Liam : '''Ok. ''Wchodzi i przez 10 sekund zbiera pieniądze. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : '''Hah! Mam umysł stworzony do wynalazków. Trochę tam w górze pogrzebałem i zobaczyłem, że jest ustawiony tryb wolnego spadania pieniędzy. Pokręciłem troszkę i dałem na tryb szybkiego spadania, żeby zebrali tych dolarów jak najmniej! Jestem genialny. :') Wyzwanie '''Don : Zebrałeś 27 dolarów. Następna startuje Aisha! Aisha : 'Dawaj, jestem gotowa. :P ''Mija 10 sekund. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Aisha : '''Kurwa, ale zapierdalały te dolary, nie zdążyłam zebrać prawie niczego. :/ Wyzwanie '''Don : '''3 dolary. xd Teraz wchodzi Cindy. '''Cindy : '''Spoko. ''Mija 10 sekund, Cindy też poszło bardzo słabo. '''Cindy : '''Przedtem leciało wolniej. ;-; '''Don : 5 dolarów... Następny jest Fatih. Fatih : 'Uwielbiam takie zadania. ;) ''Mija 10 sekund. '''Don : '''20 dolarów! Kolejna na liście jest Kimberly. '''Kimberly : Raczej nie pójdzie mi dobrze. ;-; Mija 10 sekund. Don : '''Tsa.... 2. '''Kimberly : Mówiłam. Don : '''Dalej idzie Terrence. '''Terrence : Myślałem, że wyzwanie będzie jakieś pływackie, po co nam te stroje? ._. Don : 'Bo ja tak chcę. Nie gadaj, tylko właź. ''Mija 10 sekund. 'Don : '''10 dolarów! Dziesiąta startuje Sydney! '''Sydney : '''Jej! :D ''Mija 10 sekund, Sydney nie zebrała nic. '''Sydney : Ech. :( Don : '''0. -.- Och... beznadziejne wam to idzie. Kolejna pójdzie Isabella! '''Isabella : Może jakoś to będzie. Wchodzi, od razu zauważa, że jest włączony tryb szybkiego spadania, więc prędko ustawia na tryb wolnego spadania. Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : No, no, no... ktoś tam coś majstrował. Może to jakis sabotaż? Wyzwanie Mija 10 sekund. Don : '''21 dolarów! Kolej na Olivera. '''Oliver : Meh... fine. Mija 10 sekund. Don : '''17 dolarów. Następna idzie Alysha. '''Alysha : Spoczko. Dawaj! ^^ Mija 10 sekund. Don : '12 dolarów. Czternasty pójdzie Daniel. '''Daniel : '''Nareszcie! Nie mogę się doczekać! :p ''Mija 10 sekund. '''Don : '''23 dolary! Teraz idzie Crystal. '''Crystal : Oby nie było jak najgorzej. :d Mija 10 sekund. Don : '8 dolarów. Przedostatni pójdzie Phil! '''Phil : '''Pff...łatwizna. :') ''Mija 10 sekund. 'Don : '''35 dolarów! Rekord! Dzisiaj oficjalnie jesteś bezpieczny, bo została tylko Evelynn, a ty prowadzisz. Tak czy inaczej, będziesz kapitanem. ;) '''Phil : '''Wiedziałem. B) '''Don : '''No to ostatnia osoba - Evelynn! '''Evelynn : '''Czad! <3 ''Mija 10 sekund. '''Don : '''32 dolary! Masz drugie miejsce! '''Evelynn : Haha! <3 Don : Uwaga. Oto wyniki : Don : Kapitanami drużyn Złotej i Zielonej zostają Phil i Evelynn! Evelynn : Yay! Frajerzy! <3 Phil : '''Wiedziałem, że wygram. Jestem najlepszy ze wszystkich tutaj. ;) '''Kimberly : '''Nie zesrajcie się. -.- '''Don : To oni wybiorą drużyny na ten sezon, na dzisiaj to wszystko. Teraz musicie przekonać Eve i Phil'a, żeby wybrali was do swoich drużyn. Widzimy się wieczorem na eliminacjach. Pokój Zwierzeń Phil : 'Hehe, te lamy będą musiały mnie prosić, żebym ich do drużyny wziął. Pierwszy dzień tutaj, a ja już czuję się, jak władca. <3 '''Evelynn : '''Muszę wziąć do drużyny samych twardzieli, żadnych dziwek, kurew, łajz i ciot, bo zabiję i pójdę do pierdla, a szkoda byłoby takiej ślicznotki. <3 Willa ''Wszyscy muszą podlizywać się tym dwóm kurwom, biedacy. :/ '''Phil : '''Jaką będę miał korzyść, jeśli cię wezmę do drużyny? :3 '''Kimberly : Będziesz mógł się popatrzeć na ładne dziewczyny w drużynie. ;3 Aisha : '''Gdybyś był przystojny i opalony, to zaproponowałabym ci szybki numerek, no ale wybacz. :p '''Phil : Wiem, ze jestem przystojny, w porównaniu do reszty chłopaków tutaj. ;) Alysha : '''Ona powiedziała "gdybyś był". Masz problemy ze słuchem? '''Phil : Wyluzuj fioletowa. Ciebie to w sumie mogę wziąć, niezależna, fajna z ryja, żadna deska. UHM. :) Alysha : Wyjebać ci w ten fałszywy pysk przemądrzały frajerze?! >:( Phil się jej przestraszył. Phil : '''Dobra, ogarnij się. Jezu... ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Phil : '''Boje się jej. ;-; '''Alysha : '''Czy ja mam taki straszny głos, że wszyscy się mnie boją? Jprdl. :( Willa '''Evelynn : Ale jesteś umięśniony! <3 Fatih : 'Serio? '''Evelynn : 'Żartuję, weź chodź na siłownię i zgól tą brodę bo wyglądasz jak menel z pod biedronki. <3 '''Fatih : '''Jeb się blada. :) '''Evelynn : '''Jeb się?! Już masz przesrane przez cały sezon, zobaczysz! <3 '''Crystal : '''Weź wypierdalaj od niego, wracaj do więzienia. :) '''Evelynn : Mogę tam ciebie z przyjemnością wysłać. <3 Crystal : '''Haha, śmieszna jesteś. :') '''Fatih : Daj spokój Crystal, nie warto marnować czas na takie puste kozary. Cindy : Fatih ma rację, zapierdoliłabym tej suce, to by się ogarnęła. ;) Evelynn : 'Ty mi?! To dawaj, pokaż co potrafisz obdartusko. <3 ''Cindy i Eve zaczynają się bić, Cindy z łatwością pokonuje gnidę. '''Cindy : '''A teraz maść na ból dupy weź i respekt mi okazuj szmato. :) '''Evelynn : '''Zaimponowałaś mi kurwo. <3 '''Cindy : Idź się utop świrusko. ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : '''Życie nauczyło mnie, że nigdy nie wolno dawać się obrażać, a gdy taka potrzeba - działać w obronie własnej w postaci bicia. Ale przyznaję, ta cała Evelynn potrafi zaleźć za skórę. '''Evelynn : Jeśli ta cała Cindy spróbuje mi przeszkadzać w działąniach, to słono za to zapłaci. <3 Eliminacje Wszyscy zbierają się za willą, obok basenu. Don : 'Przed sobą mam siedemnaście czeków, obok stoi skrzynka. Dzisiaj jeden z tych czeków zostanie anulowany. Nie przedłużając, pierwsze dwa czeki - Phil i Evelynn - trafiają do skrzynki jako pierwsze z bezpecznych. Phil zostanie kapitanem zepoły Złotych, a Evelynn - Zielonych. Przejdźcie obok, jedno w prawo, drugie w lewo. ''Przechodzą. '''Don : '''Najpierw Evelynn, bo jest dziewczyną. Kogo wybierasz jako pierwszego? '''Evelynn : '''Jako pierwszego wybieram Liama! Numer z tą kabiną był genialny! <3 '''Wszyscy : '''Co? '''Liam : Dziękować. >) Don : '''Okej. Liam - trafiasz do Zielonych. Teraz Phil. Kogo wybierasz do drużyny? '''Phil : '''Wezmę Oscara. Ma podobny charakter do mnie. >) '''Oscar : Wiadomo. >) Don : '''Teraz Evelynn. '''Evelynn : '''Biorę Cindy. Potrzeba mi silnych zawodników! <3 '''Cindy : Sama taka nie jesteś, uwiez mi. :') Don : '''Teraz Phil. '''Phil : '''To ja biorę Tatianę. '''Tatiana : '''Super... '''Evelynn : '''Terrence. '''Phil : Oliver. Evelynn : Fatih. Phil : '''Isabella. '''Evelynn : '''Antek. '''Phil : '''Daniel. '''Evelynn : '''Aisha. '''Phil : '''Alysha. '''Don : '''Zostały 3 osoby - Kimberly, Crystal i Sydney. Eve? Kogo wybierasz jako ostatnią? '''Evelynn : '''No to ja wezmę Kimberly! Wolę ją niż takie dwie łamagi i cnotki. <3 '''Don : '''Phil, decyzja należy do ciebie. Która z tych dziewczyn wróci do domu? Będzie to Crystal czy Sydney? '''Phil : '''Hmmm... obie są pewnie tak samo bezużyteczne. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : Kurde... słabo to wygląda. :/ Sydney : '''Jejku, nie chcę odpaść pierwsza. :( Eliminacje '''Phil : Podjąłem decyzję i do drużyny wezmę...... . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. .. . Crystal. 'Crystal : '''Uff... :D '''Sydney : '''Ooooo... ;( '''Don : '''Okej. Zespoł wybrane. Sydney, podejdź. ''Podchodzi smutna. 'Don : '''Przykro mi, muszę niestety anulować Twój czek. ''Anuluje jej czek. 'Sydney : '''Szkoda, ale takie życie, życzę wszystkim powodzenia. :) ''Odchodzi... 'Don : '''Wszyscy pozostali mogą iść spać. Jesteście bezpieczni. Oczywiście, na ten moment. ;) ''Idą spać. '''Don : '''Na dzisiaj to tyle. Jak będzie przebiegała współpraca drużyn, co się wydarzy w tym sezonie? Tego się dowiecie oglądając kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2